Clean Up Day
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Naruto asked, "Soo.. Nandattebayo, Teme?" "Today’s the day.." Sasuke handed him a broom and a towel. Naruto looked from the towel, to the broom, and back to Sasuke. "Today, we WILL clean up this room.." "Huh?"


Clean Up Day

**Clean Up Day**

Naruto eagerly rolled out of bed and proceeded to dress without washing up. He was halfway to the door when it flew open and whacked him in the head. Rubbing his head, he looked up and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, holding a cloth towel along with two brooms. And with his meaningful expression, Naruto knew something was up.

"Soo.. Nandattebayo, Teme?" Naruto asked, still rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. "And what's with the broom?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Today's the day.." the Uchiha said as he walked toward the blonde. "Today, we WILL clean up this room.." Sasuke handed him a broom and a towel. Naruto looked from the towel, to the broom, and back to Sasuke.

"Huh?" He asked looking even more confused.

"Baka.. Look around you.." Sasuke stated with a sigh.

Naruto looked from his unmade bed to his dirty, untidy room. "Soo..? What am I looking for?"

Sasuke gave him a firm look. "Just start cleaning.. Usuratonkachi.." He said plainly.

Naruto gave a huff. "But look outside! It's a great day! We can't just stay inside cleaning!"

"Shut up and clean.." Sasuke said as he threw a shirt at Naruto's head.

Regaining his composure, Naruto caught the shirt and threw it in its respected pile. The blonde pouted, and then he secretly stuck out his tongue toward the Uchiha.

"Phooey.. "

_--15 minutes later--_

"Hey, Usuratonkachi.." Sasuke said when he heard some weird sound.

"Hey, Naruto! What are you do— AAAAARGH!!" Sasuke screamed when he turned around and saw Naruto holding something that looked like it was going to get up and run away any second.

"What IS that??" Sasuke asked with a disgusted look. Naruto looked puzzled.

"Actually.. I don't know.." he answered after looking at it for a minute. Sasuke huffed.

"Then get rid of it! It looks like it's going to bite you any minut—" Sasuke trailed off after seeing Naruto chewing on something and mysteriously, the **thing** was gone.

"NARUTO!! YOU DIDN'T!!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped.

"Din wahf?" Naruto asked, still chewing.

Sasuke groaned, "You ate it, didn't you?"

"Oh, I figured out what it was.." he answered after swallowing whatever he was chewing.

"What was it?" Sasuke asked with an exasperated look.

"See.. I took some bread.." Naruto began. "And then I put some ramen on it, and some cheese, and a little meat, and then I forgot to eat it.."

"So when was it?" Sasuke asked even though he knew he didn't want to know the answer.

"Eerrm.. About five days ago.."

"And it's been in HERE the whole time?"

"Yeah"

"And you ate it?"

Naruto looked puzzled, "Yeah, so..?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly. "Nothing.. I'm just surprised you're still alive.."

"...What with the mold growing on it?"

"..." Naruto jut stared at the Uchiha with a puzzled look.

"GAH!! Forget it!"

_--_

Some minuets later, as Sasuke was cleaning Naruto's wardrobe, he saw something else he figured was some food experiment. He didn't say anything to the blonde for the fear of him eating it, so he reached over to grab it, and just as he closed his finger around it, it gave a squeak and began to writhe around in his hand.

"EEEK!!" Sasuke squealed as he threw the rat and ran, and then he jumped on the bed.

Startled, Naruto whirled around. "NANDATTEBAYO?!"

Naruto saw his childhood friend on the bed with his eye's closed frantically trying to get something invisible off his hand.

"Hey, Teme?" Naruto asked, thinking his friend had finally lost it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto's puzzled expression, and NO rat. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

"_If Itachi saw me, he'd die laughing.. The genius Uchiha afraid of a rat, a BIG rat, but still a rat.."_

"Teme?" Naruto's concerned voice interrupted his inner monolog.

"Ahem.. I'm fine, Naruto.. I was just caught off guard.." He said, trying to mimic his usual calm voice.

"Was it you who screamed?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business.." Sasuke said coldly. However, his face flushed lightly in pink.

Naruto shook his head, he was used to Sasuke's mood changes, what scared him was the death look he shot him at the same time. Naruto decided not to dwell too much and hurriedly finished organizing his clothes.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked, very much wishing to go on a date with Hinata.

"No. You have a whole half of the room to clean.."

"What about if we—"

Sasuke glared at him with a death look.

Naruto huffed and (unwillingly) started making his bed.

"_That's more like it"_ Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk.

_--_

Sasuke looked around the room. It was actually almost clean, save for the bed, a few clothes in the corner, and a lot of papers that were unevenly stacked in the corner.

"Now why would a lot papers be here of all places, and just lying on the floor?"

"Oh! That's our summer homework.. Since I was too lazy to do it, I just copied Sasori's.. That kid's surely got a useful brain, but he wasn't stingy like you.." Naruto's muffled voice answered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. No, not because Naruto said that he was stingy. But..

"_Now why his voice would be muffled?"_

If it weren't for the curiosity he wouldn't have even bothered, but the nagging voice made him look. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto once again eating something weird.

Sasuke calmly walked over and snatched away Naruto's **food**.

"You'll die very young if you keep eating this stuff.."

"Can I go now?" Naruto suddenly asked, surprising Sasuke, who was about to lecture him.

Sasuke sighed and looked around the room. They were pretty much done, all he had to do was sweep. He glanced over the blue-eyed teenager who had an anxious look on his face.

"Fine, go, but you—" Sasuke had only looked away for a second, and when he looked back, the blonde teenager was gone.

The raven haired teenager sighed, "Oh well.. At least he helped.." he smiled to himself.

He began sweeping near the bed when the broom caught on something under it. Sasuke bent and picked it up, thinking Naruto had simply missed something, but..

He gave the shirt a suspicious look. Something told him to look under the bed. He bent down and saw it was packed with clothes and other items

Sasuke could felt a vein popped out from his head, this was so like him after all. Naruto NEVER helped to clean anything. While he had his back turned, Naruto was sticking clothes under the bed.

Sasuke balled his fists as the anger set in, and as loud as he could, he yelled the only thing he could think of.

"USURATONKACHI!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: **_That's all everyone.. What do you think? This is my third non-Akatsuki Fic I made.. But, the 13th Fic I made for the Naruto fandom! (Yay for me!) Hmm.. Not bad I guess.. Ah yes, this Fic is related to my main High School Fic titled **Love Me Not**. I put this as a side oneshot for **Love Me Not**, since I still got my writer's block. --sigh-- If you read that Fic, you should already know that Naruto and Sasuke was Sasori's classmates, and both of them lived in a dormitory. Teehee.. Anyway, just like usual, don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. See you in the next story!


End file.
